The Oan - Magic War
History Origin The Oan - Magic War was a military campaign that took place several billion years prior to the current DC continuity. During this time in the universe, magic still held a significant amount of influence over the Universe, a number of powerful civilisations had been able to rise to power through their use of magic. The War began when the Guardians of the Universe decided that magic was too dangerous and unpredictable to be a significant force, and that science, more stable and containable, should prevail over it. The war was decided upon by the Elders of Oa, the Guardians of the Universe after their war with the Manhunters, with the intention of removing the unpredictable influence of magic from the universe. The war was inevitable despite the Guardians starting it, as the Empire of Tears was created in order to eventually destroy the Guardians. The war was likely initiated as a preliminary strike. The War The War began after the Oans had completed their 1000 year war against their former servants, the Manhunters, and successfully immobilised them. During the war, a number of magical societies had arisen throughout the Universe, probably emboldened by the Oan's inattentiveness during their struggle against the Manhunters. The most prominent societies were the Sorcerers of Jhes'lesh, the Yattering Tower of Phuul, the Shamans of Ushmiel, and the Empire of Tears, which had by this time spread over 3 galaxies and was founded by the beings known as the Five Inversions, the sole survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666 who had long ago sworn vengeance against the Guardians and the Manhunters. The Guardians descended upon the previous three first, and nullified their magics by imprisoning it within an item known as the Starheart, a meteorite-like containment device that would eventually come to be the source of power for the original Green Lantern, Alan Scott. The last and most costly battle of the war was the final stage. Traveling directly to the Empire of Tears' Imperial throne world of Ysmault, the Guardians began to eradicate the Empire's demonic hordes. The Guardians lost many of their own number during this battle, the demons using foul blood magics to inspire fear and torture into their foes; only those Oans with the greater willpower survived the war. The war ended when the Guardians successfully captured and crucified the Five Inversions, sentencing them to be forever imprisoned on their now prison world of Ysmault for all eternity. Sealing the rest of the magic that they could into the Starheart, the Guardians sent it into deep space, hopefully to never be recovered, found, and used. After Effects The Oan - Magic War marked the end of major magical use in the universe, but did not eliminate it. Magical powers that previously were able to bend the universe to the will of the user became significantly weakened, and fewer individuals were capable of using it. Indeed, many billions of years later, Atrocitus, leader of the Inversions seemed incapable of significant magical abilities, his only shown feats of magic being the use of blood to discern, vaguely, the future, he never used his magic for battle purposes like he supposedly did during the war. Indeed, much later, he abandoned magic mostly in favour of the more scientific Red Lantern Corps. Several species throughout the universe are still capable of using magic, most notable, humans. The former Guardian, Scar, claims that she is capable of using magic, a more precise and advanced type to that of Atrocitus. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Events